


Delicacies of the Corporeal Dead

by Circade (CaffeineFeverDream)



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Catholic Guilt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Glattbur - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, corporeal ghosts, technically this would be labeled as a queerplatonic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineFeverDream/pseuds/Circade
Summary: Wilbur's resurrection didn't go as planned and brings a new (well more like an old) person to the SMP.  Despite everything Ghostbur doesn't seem to mind too much, however his new companion has other, more complex thoughts on the matter.(More details in authors note)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 55
Kudos: 337





	1. Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this fic only exists from my friend and I making up headcanons, but I did work very very hard on it. Also! This is about the characters of Glatt and Ghostbur in an IRL minecraft setting. They are not Jschlatt and Wilbur Soot and their characterization reflects such. I'm hesitant to call this a 'ship fic' because even though that is what it is, I am not portraying a typical romantic relationship, I'll say now that this fic will not include sexual acts of any kind and I doubt the two characters will kiss in a romantic context even.
> 
> If the ccs find this fic I will probably orphan the work out of embarrasment.

“You look like such a fucking idiot right now, did you know that?” Glatt smirked, throwing a clump of dirt in the direction of the spirit sat across from him “You’re completely covered in flower petals, what’re you gay or something?”

Ghostbur didn’t look up from what he was doing, maintaining his smile despite his companion's mocking tone. Gathering more flowers into his lap he focused his gaze onto Glatt, tilting his head slightly as he studied the ram.

“What the fuck are you staring at me for huh?” Glatt scowled at Ghostbur from across the field they were sitting in, his legs crossed and arms folded across his chest, ears twitching as he glared at his companion. “Answer me dumbass, or I’m just going to leave and you won’t last out here at night without me”

“Your horns sparkle in the sunlight, did you know that Glatt?” Ghostbur said with a wide grin, fiddling with the petals of a cornflower, turning the plant in his fingers and laughing at Glatt’s adverse reaction to his statement. It was almost too easy for him to get a rise out of his fellow spirit.

“You- You can’t- shut up!” the other man responded, bearing his pointed teeth in a snarl and flashing a raised middle finger to his… friend? Enemy? Acquaintance? Glatt wasn’t quite sure how to label Ghostbur. He was aware they knew each other when they were both alive. He remembered Wilbur quite well actually, in fact, Wilbur was one of few concepts he could recall vividly. Glatt’s memories were filled with vagueness and emotions; a tall man standing over a city, the pungent smell of lit gunpowder, and although he would never admit it he found solace in spending time with Ghostbur, even if the cheerful asshole knew next to nothing about him. It was an odd comfort to say the least. 

Glatt knew in his soul he was bad, a “wrongon” as Tommy would say. He knew he had been handed a second chance he didn't deserve in the slightest. The suffocating silence of the ether wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. At least there he didn’t have to tiptoe around the feelings of this chucklefuck. He snorted, mentally scolding himself for his attitude. Even dead he was an ass, shadows of Schlatt haunting his ideology.

“Are you alright there mate?” Ghostbur’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He shifted his gaze up to frown at the brown eyes above him, an outstretched palm extended in offering. Glatt hadn’t even noticed the other stand up, he had to get the fuck out of his own head.

“Yeah,” He replied, “Let’s just go. It’ll be dark soon. Plus you’re weak as fuck and I’m not in the mood to protect you” Glatt hoisted himself off the ground, ignoring Ghostbur’s offered hand. He drew his arms tightly around his chest as the chill of the dusk air made his skin prickle. Goosebumps formed beneath the thin fabric of his tattered dress shirt. He was always fuckin’ cold, yet the nighttime felt near unbearable. He shivered, receiving a silent look of worry from the man beside him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ghostbur asked, concern evident in his furrowed brows and wide eyes, but he received no reply. Glatt simply jerked his head back in the direction of the village they’d been taking refuge in. They walked together in silence, but Ghostbur did not miss the twitch of his friend’s woolen ears and the slight tremor of his body in the dimming light of the sun.

The duo shuffled into the unoccupied library they were staying in just as the moon started to rise over the plains. Ghostbur’s ears pricked at the haunting click-clack of bones signaling a skeleton spawning outside, but he paid it no mind as he ascended the cobblestone staircase that led to their bedroom. Glatt lagged a few feet behind him, dragging his feet. Though the room was small, it was oblong, and their beds -as Glatt had insisted- sat on opposite ends of the room. 

Ghostbur took his place on the bed on the right side of the room and watched Glatt climb into his own bed on the left, the ram falling asleep almost immediately. There was something about his ovine friend that he could not place, he was so distant and strange, he never wanted to socialize with the rest of the SMP. Ghostbur glanced across the room at his companion, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept, noting the tight curl of the blanket on his sleeping form.

“Goodnight Glatt” he whispered with a tight smile, fully aware he would not be heard. Climbing under his own blankets he let out a sigh, letting his exhaustion get the better of him and falling asleep.

Glatt awoke to streams of moonlight on his face and harsh shadows cast across the shared bedroom, he reckoned it was maybe 2? 3 o’clock in the morning? it was still the dead of night, and Ghostbur was still fast asleep across the room. Glatt pulled his arms over his head to stretch, almost transfixed on the other spirit. He looked incredibly peaceful where the moonlight illuminated his ashen skin, small bits of gold where his face was slightly flushed sparkling slightly. He looked unreal to Glatt, and he supposed that was a perfect way to describe the both of them, ghosts aren’t exactly  _ supposed _ to be corporeal afterall… And ghosts  _ definitely _ shouldn't feel so disconnected from their previous life.  __

Glatt hated his past life, he hated living in the shadow of Schlatt’s actions when he could barely remember what those actions even were, all he could remember was the pain, the hurt, the disgust from others. He rose from his bed and quietly walked to look out the tall windows, careful as to not wake the sleeping apparition. The plains below were covered in flowers Ghostbur had planted, that made him smile a bit. 

He shifted his gaze back to Ghostbur, carefully stepping closer to the bed his companion occupied, noticing that despite his height he only took up a little over half the space of the bed. Glatt gingerly lowered himself onto the open area at the foot of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly to accommodate the presence of another person, he drew his knees to his chest, hoping the position would bring warmth or comfort or whatever it was that he thought he needed, he leant against the wooden walls and turned to face Ghostbur, still sound asleep, oblivious to the proximity between the two. 

Glatt noticed the other’s beanie had fallen off, it lay behind him on top of the duvet, he reached to pick up the hat. The knit was soft and worn, Glatt ran his fingers across the cabled rows of yarn, he realised now that the article was probably handmade leaving the question of who made it open in his mind. Drawing his hands back to his chest he held the soft beanie close to his body, sleep slowly washing over him as he took one last look at the sleeping form next to him. Glatt closed his eyes, not worrying that he was still sitting on Ghostburs bed, tomorrow was a new day. 

* * *

“Good morning!” Glatt’s eyes shot open at the sound of Ghostbur’s bright voice, he looked around, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Ghostbur was sitting next to him, so close that their shoulders were touching.

“The fuck? Ghostbur! Get away!” Glatt shouted, pushing himself away from the other spirit and off of the bed, his chest heaving and heart beating quickly, the beanie in his hands dropping to the floor. Why the fuck was he so close to him?

“Is- is that my hat?” Ghostbur smiled at the beanie and then back up at Glatt, “Why were you holding my hat?”

“Fuck you!” Glatt replied, feebly trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice, How the hell did he fall asleep? Ghostbur’s wide eyes felt like they were boring a hole in his soul, it was all too much. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, standing on end, his foot tapping unconsciously. A chill shook through his body as he turned away, crossing his arms tightly against his chest, digging his nails into his biceps. 

“Glatt,” Ghostbur started tentatively, “It’s okay” he shifted closer to the other apparition, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. perplexed by the behavior of the other, “It really isn’t a big deal,” he couldn’t understand the adverse reaction Glatt was having.

“Leave me alone, asshole!” Glatt’s ears flattened against his head as he tore away from Ghostbur, swatting his hand off of him and storming out of the room and away from the house, what the fuck gave that bitch the right to touch him?! He couldn’t handle this right now, he didn’t need Ghostbur looking at him like that, like he deserved concern, pity,  _ care _ . He walked farther and farther away from the village, away from  _ Ghostbur _ . The ever present chill now more prominent than usual, he shivered and crossed his arms across his chest as he walked, hoping the action would lend some warmth but it barely helped at all, his knuckles flushed blue from the freezing temperature.

Glatt knows somewhere in his hardened heart that Ghostbur means well, that he cares. Not because Glatt is special or precious but because he cares for everyone. Because unlike himself, Ghostbur  _ is _ someone to be cherished, to be considered precious. It was incredibly overwhelming, the amount of care the other had shown him in the short time they’d been spending together, it had only been a week or so since he had been accidentally brought into the living world when Wilbur’s family tried their hands at a resurrection. Fucking idiots, toiling in shit they didn’t understand.

It hurt him in a way, the fact that he was unwanted, that no one gave a shit he existed.

Well.

_ Almost  _ no one...

Silver tears dropped from his eyes, staining his skin in tints of pale blue, the metallic sheen reflecting in the sunlight, god he was pathetic, he didn’t even know what the fuck he was even crying about. He stumbled on a piece of cobblestone, the sound of loose stones clacking together beneath his feet snapping him out of his thoughts, he struggled to regain his balance, blinking the shimmering blur of tears from his eyes and gaining his bearings.

He was in L’manberg, or what was left of the shithole. It was surreal, the country he remembered bits and pieces of ruling over was now nothing more than a crater, he could see bedrock at the end of the impossibly long drop off making a mental note to bring the topic up to Ghostbur at some point. His gaze landed on the ruins of the crane. The crane was Ghostbur’s old home, he knew that much.

“You need to raise your fuckin’ standards on where you live Ghostbur Jesus fucking Christ” Glatt murmured to himself, he was alone after all, just like he always was when Ghostbur wasn’t with him. He climbed over the broken wood and cobble and into the remains of a small room riddled with overturned chests and shattered potion bottles. Noticing a pile of books in the corner, he carefully walked over, tiptoeing around the broken glass. He began packing the books into a bundle for safekeeping and continued rummaging around for anything of value. 

“Oh hell fuckin’ yes!” Glatt exclaimed, smiling at his finding of a chunky knit beanie that was in nearly pristine condition, he pulled the article on his head and over his horns, the hat helping to combat the constant chill. 

Night had fallen over the SMP in the time he spent at the ruins of the crane and he knew there was no point in going back home now… was the village his home? Did he really have a home? What did it even mean to have a home? He supposed at the moment it didn’t really matter and he wasn’t particularly interested in finding out. 

There was a damaged bed in the corner of the room, and considering the rapidly spawning mobs, he didn’t have much other choice in where he could sleep for the night. Glatt heaved a long and pent up sigh, climbing under the charred blanket and setting into the wonky mattress, exhausted, when sleep finally overcame him his thoughts were filled with images of pale moonlight reflecting on ashen skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments!  
> Updates will most likely take a bit, it takes a bit to write + edit and I am trying my hardest to make this a genuinely well written fic. I'm aiming for chapters to at minimum be between 2000 - 2500 words.
> 
> Very special thanks to my beloved friend/beta reader/editor/co-creator JC, who I graciously share this account with.


	2. Adagio Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely excited to share this chapter!! and quick reminder this is about Glatt and Ghostbur, not Wilbur and Schlatt.
> 
> Do not send to the ccs.

“Glatt! where have you been!” Ghostbur greeted the ram with a bone-crushing embrace the second he stepped through the door “You were gone for nearly a week! I thought something had happened!”

“I’ve been um, busy” Glatt replied, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the taller spirit, the contact was… nice? 

“I’m just happy you’re okay” Ghostbur tightened his hold, hands bunching the fabric of Glatt’s dress shirt. The ram leaned into the other despite himself, but his mind was filling with a chorus of “ _Off! Off! Off!”_ on a loop, and eventually it got the better of him.

“Okay okay that’s quite enough loverboy” he freed himself from the embrace, putting a bit of distance between them and slinging his bundle over his shoulder. His foot tapped a languid rhythm “I uh, I’m sorry? Yeah i’m sorry about the other night before I left”

“Hmm? I don’t know what you mean?” Ghostbur gave the other a genuinely perplexed look.

Glatt stopped, body tensing, head shooting up from the wood grain he had been studying intently to make eye contact with Ghostbur. What the fuck?

“Are you shitting me right now?” he quirked his eyebrow in disbelief, was he fucking serious? He couldn’t have possibly forgotten? Right? “Why do I even bother apologizing, should’ve just said fuckin’ nothing”

“Um you’re a funny fella Glatt, I have no idea what you’re on about. What’s in your bundle?” Ghostbur pointed to the bag hanging limply over his shoulder, smiling.

“None of your goddamn business” Glatt deadpanned.

A heavy silence fell between the two.

Glatt shifted his weight between his feet, looking everywhere but Ghostbur’s eyes, uncomfortable with the silence that hung in the air.

“Oh! I have something for you!” Ghostbur said finally, running up the stairs and presumably rummaging around their room for a short period before returning, holding his arms out straight in front of him. “Here!”

Glatt set his bundle on the floor and hesitantly stepped forward to take the object from his outstretched palms, it was a handmade blue sweater with a simple knit pattern.

“The fuck is this for?” he thumbed at the wool, the feeling of the soft texture against his fingers softening his expression, forgetting Ghostbur’s lack of recollection of what Glatt had been referring to in his mind as “The Incident.”

“Well, I noticed that you shiver a lot and I thought you might be cold.” Ghostbur said “While you were gone Phil helped me craft yarn so I could knit that for you!” He broke into a wide grin as he explained his gift to Glatt, clasping his hands together in a muffled clap, “What are you waiting for? put it on!”

Glatt hesitated, blinking at the ghost in front of him. 

“Fine. but don’t fuckin’ tell me what to do. You ain’t the boss of me pal” Glatt pulled the sweater over his head, careful to not snag the yarn with his horns. It was a bit large and the sleeves were not at an even length. Despite the wonkiness of the garment Glatt couldn’t help but smile a bit, his cheeks tinged a pale blue. “I guess it's nice, even if its kinda fucked up”

“I’m glad you like it Glatt, it’s the least I could do” 

* * *

Glatt supposed he was grateful for the sweater Ghostbur had given him after all, the garment helping to combat the ever present coldness he so often dealt with, not that he would ever say thank you in so many flowery words.

The days went by as they always did, the two falling into a loose routine, farming, trading with villagers, fixing up the house, Ghostbur visiting his family. The latter being a source of bother for Glatt, he was so fucking lonely whenever Ghostbur left, he didn’t have anyone else. No one came to visit him, no one sought him out, he assumed it must be part of his divine punishment. A cruel god’s sick sense of humor. Forcing him to live in a world where he’s hated, his only companion a man who was his enemy in life.

He’s been reading the books from L’manberg while Ghostbur is away, learning the gaps in his memory, he reads about Wilbur and Schlatt and their sadistic song and dance. But he remembers Wilbur, and he thinks the history books are wrong about him when they say he was a madman. The Wilbur he remembered was a genius in Glatt’s mind, but he was nothing like Ghostbur… Ghostbur was something far more special. Schlatt is another story, a story that he hates thinking about, so he doesn’t.

A soft sound meets Glatt’s ears, reminding him of reality outside the books, he shoves them away into a chest as the bedroom door opens and Ghostbur enters, humming, so that’s where the sound was coming from.

“You’re back” Glatt says, his tone wavering on excitement and a simple statement.

“Hi Glatt!” Ghostbur beamed at him, giving an enthusiastic wave. Glatt would be lying if it didn’t warm him to see such a happy expression on the spirit.

“How’s your family?” Glatt asked, swallowing his nerves, wait. Why the fuck was he nervous? He’d been living with Ghostbur for over a month at this point. God he was an idiot.

“They’re fine, Phil helped me make more yarn, they’re worried about me even though I assure them I’m safe” Ghostbur replied, flitting across the room and setting his belongings in their proper place. The room filled with the creaking of chest hinges and books being shuffled on their shelves.

“Wait a second,” Glatt narrowed his eyes at the other, lips turning downwards, “do they know you live with me?”

“No…” Ghostbur sat next to Glatt on his bed, earning himself a pointed glare from the ram. 

Glatt hummed in response. He supposed that made sense, especially considering their reaction to his appearance at the failed resurrection, the yelling and screaming replaying in his head. He scrunched his eyes shut, remembering everything, his first memory in his current state of consciousness incredibly overwhelming to think about in detail.

“I wanted to respect your privacy” Ghostbur said slowly, placing his hand over Glatt’s “I know how hard it is to come back and have people bombard you with questions you don’t know the answer to” his steady tone helping to reassure Glatt’s… insecurity? No, he wasn’t insecure, he was being irrational, Ghostbur wasn’t ashamed of him, he wouldn’t be so kind to him if was… right? Right. Wait, why did the thought of Ghostbur being ashamed of him make him so upset?

Glatt’s eyes were transfixed on where their hands were touching, Ghostbur’s hand felt like it weighed over a ton, though the heaviness weighed in his chest more than his palm.

“Are you a religious man Ghostbur?” He hesitantly squeezed the other spirit’s hand. Reveling in the feeling of their joined palms.

“You mean like church prime?”

“No, no” Glatt removed his hand, crossing his arms, making himself as small as possible “Not like church prime…” he trailed off, thinking better of saying any more. He wasn’t ready to vocalize that can of worms just yet.

“Then I suppose I’m not, I assume you are though? That’s why you’re asking?” 

Glatt felt judged, he couldn’t bring himself to turn and look at Ghostbur. He did not answer the question. Instead falling to the side, sinking into his pillow and curling into a ball.

“Ghostbur?”

“Yes Glatt?”

“I’ll always protect you, your family doesn’t need to be worried about you at all”

“Why’s that Glatt? do you like me or something?” Ghostbur’s voice melding into a teasing tone, a stark contrast from the previous seriousness moments prior.

“Oh shut the fuck up you fucking wish I did” Glatt chuckled, feeling a bit more like his usual self.

Ghosbur moved to lay beside him, pushing his curled form a bit to the side.

“The fuck are you doing huh?” Glatt turned over to face Ghostbur, arms crossed defensively across his chest. The closeness reminding him of the night weeks prior.

“Lying next to you obviously”

“Why?”

“I don’t feel like walking to my bed”

“Okay”

“Is it? Ghostbur met Glatt’s eyes “Is it okay? I mean.”

“Yeah yeah it’s okay just shut up would you”

“You’ve gone all blue! Look at that!” Ghostbur grinned and reached his hand to rest lightly on Glatt’s cheek, brushing against his facial hair and thumbing where his pale skin was tinted in azure shades, flecks of silver illuminated in the lantern light.

“Did I not just tell you to shut the fuck up?!” Glatt said shakily, fighting his instincts to lean into the touch. He was totally fucked. 

Ghostbur hummed, blinking slowly, his own cheeks flushed in pale amber.

Glatt was fucking terrified, eyes locked onto Ghostbur’s. This was wrong, they shouldn’t be this close, this was all wrong. Glatt wasn’t like… _that_. 

“What’s wrong?” Of course Ghostbur would be worried about him, he always was.

“Nothing”

“Your face says otherwise”

“Can you stop being so fucking smart all the time?”

“So there is something wrong then?” His hand was still cupping Glatt's face, the touch felt like it was burning him. Every soft swipe of a thumb on his cheekbone singed him.

“I-” he swallowed thickly, choking on his own words, it was the softness, the gentleness. It was overwhelming. “I don’t know”

“I see”

 _I don’t think you do_ , he thought to himself. He was transfixed by shades of brown and gold and curls framing a pale face.

“You look so sad”

“I’m not sad”

“Glatt you’re crying”

He was? Shit he was crying, silver tear tracks ran down his face. Ghostbur’s lithe fingers swiping at the metallic wet lines. He screwed his eyes shut and finally let himself lean into the touch. Letting the tears fall and letting Ghostbur comfort him.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Glatt says, fighting back sobs and moving his hand to lay on top of Ghostbur, tangling their fingers together. He held the other’s hand as if he would break if he let go.

“Because I understand you,” Ghostbur whispered “like you understand me.”

“I don’t understand anything,” Glatt mumbled.

“You say that, and yet you’re the only other person in the world like me”

“No one is like you Ghostbur” No one in the world was like Ghostbur, and Glatt thought no one else could even come close.

“I could say the same thing about you Glatt”

Ghostbur shifted and pulled Glatt close to him, earning a sound of protest from the ram 

“What’re you-“

“Hush” Ghostbur’s arms wrapped around his curled form, Glatt’s head tucked under his chin. “You think too much”

Glatt hesitantly wrapped his arms around the spirit holding him, Ghostbur was just being nice because he had cried, that’s all this was. That’s all it would ever be.

They laid together in silence, neither wanted to risk ruining the moment with unneeded words.

The sound of mobs spawning outside signaled that night had fallen, and the lanterns in the room flickered out not long after.

Ghostbur shifted like he was going to get up, much to Glatt’s panic.

“Please don’t go” he said shakily, afraid to ask but even more afraid to be left alone, even though he knew if Ghostbur did get up he would only be across the room. “I don’t-“ the words caught on his tongue, unable to vocalize his thoughts in a meaningful way “I can’t-“

Ghostbur sighed, settling back into their embrace and pulling the covers over the both of them

“Alright” he whispered “Goodnight Glatt” he ran his hands through soft brown hair, letting Glatt settle against his chest. He hummed a simple tune, the same as when he arrived home hours prior. Glatt’s ears twitched at the sound and he closed his eyes, the adagio melody lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments!  
> Updates will most likely take a bit, it takes a bit to write + edit and I am trying my hardest to make this a genuinely well written fic. I'm aiming for chapters to at minimum be between 2000 - 2500 words.
> 
> Very special thanks to my beloved friend/beta reader/editor/co-creator JC, who I graciously share this account with.


	3. Blasphemous Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo! slightly early update with a longer chapter! can I get a pog champ?!?  
> I'm very proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy, I'm having a blast writing this.
> 
> Do not send to the cc's.

_A flash of light startled Glatt out of his drunken haze, he was surrounded by faces he did not recognize. They were all screaming obscenities, the echoing voices getting louder and louder, he brings his hands up to cover his ears as the yelling continues. His chest aches, feeling as if a knife has been plunged into his heart, he knows what this feeling is, he’s dying. He’s going to die. He brings himself to look into the crowd, in the midst of the unknown faces he sees one he recognizes._

_Ghostbur._

_His Ghostbur, golden as the sun, staring down at him as he falls to the floor, body wretching violently._

_“Goodbye Schlatt”_

_Glatt’s eyes go wide, he tries to speak but all that comes out is a pitiful and broken sob_

_“I AM NOT SCHLATT!” He tries to say, tries to scream, he’s not Schlatt, Schlatt is dead. Gone. He’s Glatt, he’s his own person. Ghostbur should understand._

_“Ghostbur…” He manages to choke out a name, an unspoken plea. Reaching for the golden blur above him as his vision fades to black._

_“Good riddance” Ghostbur’s voice rings through the darkness, the pain it brings him is maddening._

Glatt’s eyes open and suddenly the darkness is gone, he’s back in his bed, shaking from the shock of his dream. He’s pressed against something warm and solid, still wrapped around Ghostbur from the night before. His face flushed with embarrassment, vulnerability was weakness and this was the second time he had let this happen with Ghostbur. He hated how weak he was around the other spirit, how quickly he let his guard down. It was absolutely pathetic and it disgusted him.

Ghostbur was a man, Glatt was a man. Men should not act like this around each other, they shouldn’t… They shouldn’t act the way… It wasn’t _natural_.

His thought was interrupted by arms tightening around him, a soft hand stroking through his hair. He loved it, and he hated how much he loved it. He hated the way the touch made his eyes flutter shut and sink closer against Ghostbur’s chest. He hated how the fear and pain from his dream melted away at the simple touch from the other spirit.

Ghostbur was still fast asleep and Glatt did not want to wake him, he thought if the other awoke it would become far too real. He so desperately wanted to stay like this. Even if it was wrong… No. He can’t let himself think like that. This blasphemous yearning would be the end of him.

He removed himself from the warm embrace, reluctantly peeling sleep-heavy arms off of him and covering the sleeping ghost with the blanket. Glancing back at Ghostbur, a sharp pain ran through his chest as the spirit seemed to grasp at the empty space he left on the bed.

Glatt shook his head, ears twitching rapidly as he descended to the ground floor. He took some potatoes from a barrel and placed them in the smoker. Sighing as he leant against the wall with a heavy _thump_ , he was disappointed in his own weakness, he wondered if Schlatt had the same weakness… No he couldn’t compare himself to Schlatt. He was his own person, he was Glatt. His breathing began to quicken, he hated this, he hated that he was born when Schlatt died, that that wicked and cruel man ruled so much of his existence. He inhaled deeply, forcing away the deep panic that was threatening to overtake him. He was safe here, Ghostbur was just upstairs, he was okay. Fuck, no. He didn’t need Ghostbur to feel safe. He was safe because he was fucking awesome.

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Moving to remove the potatoes from the furnace and placing them into two wooden plates.

He sits at their small table and chews his food slowly, waiting for Ghostbur to wake and join him.

After a short period he hears the tell-tale sound of footsteps in the room above, a bright face appears at the foot of the stairs not long after, Glatt gives the ghost a small two finger wave before going back to languidly chewing his food.

“Good morning, sorry I slept in” Ghostbur plops down into the seat across from him, smiling as he takes a bite of the potatoes Glatt had set out for him “Did you sleep well?”

Glatt freezes, hesitant to speak truthfully.

“Fine I guess, considering I had your bony ass poking me the whole time” he spits, though the venom he intended was lost.

“You seemed to enjoy it” Ghostbur smirked at him, laughing at the way Glatt’s ears flattened and his cheeks tinged blue.

“You motherfucker! Shut the fuck up!” Glatt was livid. That stupid idiot didn’t know what he was talking about he didn’t know that he… He didn’t know a goddamn thing!

Ghostbur simply smiled, that smug motherfucker knew what he was doing. They finished their food in silence.

The two going their separate ways soon after.

* * *

“Glatt come outside!” Ghostbur’s voice rang through the house, waking Glatt from an afternoon slumber, he groaned as he descended the stairs. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he exited the house to meet the other spirit

“The fuck do you want I was busy”

“I wanted you to meet Friend!” the spirit gestured to a blue sheep stood next to him, lead tied to a nearby fence.

“Okay?” Glatt gives Ghostbur a confused look “Why?”

“He reminds me of you so I thought you’d want to meet him!”

“I’m not a sheep Ghostbur”

“Yes you are”

“No I’m n- HEY” He was cut off by Ghostbur grabbing one of his ears, scratching at the soft, woolen texture. 

“You have sheep ears see!”

“Doesn’t mean I’m a fucking sheep, hands off asshole!” He slapped away Ghostbur’s hand, causing the other’s face to fall into a frown.

“Sorry”

Fuck that made his chest hurt.

“It’s, it’s fine” he felt bad for snapping, he should probably be nicer.

“It’s been a bit since I’ve seen Phil and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me this time”

Glatt wasn’t sure how to respond

“Sure? I guess” He didn’t really want to interact with anyone but the pleading look in Ghostbur’s eyes convinced him otherwise.

“Really?!” Ghostbur clasped his hands together in excitement.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Glatt snapped, tapping his foot in annoyance. 

“Let’s go! Friend can stay here” Ghostbur grabbed Glatt’s wrist and practically dragged the ram to the nether portal at the edge of the village. The two entered the shimmering purple light, appearing in the nether momentarily.

Glatt didn’t like the nether one bit, the sounds and smells were overwhelming. His senses felt like they were on overdrive. Bright flames and lava-falls blurred his vision as they trekked along winding cobblestone paths, he glanced at Ghostbur, his companion completely unphased by the hellish atmosphere. It seemed typical, Ghostbur tended to face everything head on, always maintaining an optimistic attitude. It was almost admirable, if not a bit naive.

After what felt like hours they arrived at the portal that would lead them to Phil’s area of the smp. A gust of wind flew by as they exited the swirling purple light, it was still the daytime, but the sun was falling fast. Snow was piled high on the mountains, fox and rabbit tracks littered the fresh layer of snow that coated the grass. They followed the path towards the cottage in the distance, clouds of smoke from a chimney quickly coming into view. 

Blood was rushing in Glatt’s ears as they approached, each step leading to the door echoing the pounding in his chest _thump_ step _thump_ step _thump-_

_Knock Knock Knock_

Ghostbur was knocking on the door

He could hear the footsteps of someone approaching

The creak of a door handle

He shifted to stand slightly behind Ghostbur, hoping the other’s height would hide him.

The door opens and a voice is heard

“Hello son!” Phil greets Ghostbur cheerfully and all Glatt wants to do is sink farther towards the ground, he feels like he shouldn’t be there, like he doesn’t belong. And he doesn’t, he truly has no business with Ghostbur’s family, he barely has any business with Ghostbur.

“Wil! Behind you!” Phil grabbed his son by the shoulder, drawing his sword and maneuvering Ghostbur behind him, much to the spirit’s confusion. Glatt froze as glowing netherite was pointed at his throat. He raised his hands in feeble defense.

“H-hey what’s the big idea here?!” his voice wavered, it was difficult to maintain a defensive decorum with a blade threatening to end your life, he didn’t know what would happen if he died again and he wasn’t keen on finding out.

“What the fuck are you doing here Schlatt” Phil’s voice was laced with venom and vitriol, not an ounce of the kindness he showed to Ghostbur present in his current tone.

“I’m- I’m not Schlatt” He forced out the words, choking on the name. Ghostbur stood dumbstruck behind Phil, clearly not knowing what to do. “I’m not him” the words came out a bit more steady this time, Glatt trying his hardest not to spiral.

“Yes ya’ fucking are, you look and sound just like him” The tip of the sword tapped lighty against the soft skin of his neck, the action must have lit a fire in Ghostbur as the spirit moved from where his was to forcibly move the sword away from Glatt, standing being the Ram and his father.

“I brought him here Phil” He said, not a quiver in his voice present. Glatt was silent, shaking.

“Why the fuck woud you bring Schlatt here?! After everything that man did to y-” Glatt didn’t hear the rest of the sentence, blood was pounding in his ears again and his entire body trembled, suddenly he was back in his dream from weeks ago, helpless as people he didn’t know screamed at him for things he didn’t do, crimes he didn’t commit. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his eyes were wet with pooling tears and all he wanted was Ghostbur’s gentle hands in his hair and soft whispers reassuring him everything was okay.

“GLATT!”

His eyes shot up, he had collapsed onto the stone of the porch, limbs drawn tightly in on himself. He made himself small, he didn’t want to be here, he knew this was a mistake. He didn’t want Ghostbur to see how weak he was AGAIN. God why did this keep happening to him, hadn’t he been punished enough?!

Glatt opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, only broken stutters and silence. Ghostbur squatted down to meet his eyeline, reaching a hand out to Glatt’s face.

“Hey” He started, resting his palm on the others cheek, gazing into wide and terrified eyes “You’re alright, it’s alright”

“I’m not him Ghostbur” Glatt whispered, tightening his arms around his knees “I’m- I’m not him”

“I know Glatt, I know” He replied, glancing back at Phil and shaking his head at his father, the man still leant against the doorway, arms crossed defensively and face drawn in a tight frown as the spirits spoke.

“I’m sorry” Glatt said “I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry” tears threatened to fall as he spoke but he willed them away, the vulnerability was too much, he couldn’t cry in front of Ghostbur’s father. How pathetic was he? Breaking down at being viewed as a person he technically was.

“Hush Glatt, I’ll be back in a minute” He gave one last stroke of his thumb against the ram’s cheek before standing and turning to his father, motioning for the other to talk with him inside.

Glatt could not hear their conversation, he simply leaned against the wall of the stone porch and allowed himself to weep, pulling the too-long sleeves of his blue sweater over his hands to combat the cold. He knew he should have said no to coming here, he knew this had all been a huge mistake, no one wanted him.

No.

That wasn’t right.

 _Ghostbur_ wanted him, cared for him. His mind was lying to him again, trying to convince him of falsities and untruths.

The door creaked once more, Ghostbur exited the cottage, extending his hand in offering. Glatt accepted, letting the other pull him to his feet. He dried his eyes with his sleeve, ignoring the silvery stains that would be left behind, letting the other spirit lead him into the house.

He clung to the other’s hand, squeezing perhaps a bit harder than was comfortable, but Ghostbur did not protest. He was going to be okay, his Ghostbur would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments!  
> Updates will most likely take a bit, it takes a bit to write + edit and I am trying my hardest to make this a genuinely well written fic. I'm aiming for chapters to at minimum be between 2000 - 2500 words.
> 
> Very special thanks to my beloved friend/beta reader/editor/co-creator JC, who I graciously share this account with.


	4. Subtle Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very early update because I banged out this chapter, I had a different plan for it originally but I kind of just went where the story took me. Word count wise it's a bit shorter than the other chapters but it's dialogue heavy so its like,,, 7 pages long in the google doc which is about a third of the entire fic so far. Enjoy!

“You can stay the night, the snow is going to start up soon” Phil’s gruff tone ringing in Glatt’s ears. Whatever Ghostbur had said prior had failed to melt away the disapproval Phil clearly felt towards Glatt’s presence.

“Thanks Phil” Ghostbur gave a tight-lipped smile towards his father, glancing at the ram practically stuck to his side. Glatt was a mess, his face and hands were stained from silver tears, the metallic dusting shimmering with every step and twitch.

Glatt wiped at his face once they climbed up to the top floor, collapsing onto the bed poised in the corner, curling in on himself.

“I shouldn’t have come, I’m sorry” he stared off at the wall, feeling the bed dip from Ghostbur’s weight appearing next to his own, a hand found its way into his hair, slowly carding through wavy locks, he leaned into it, sighing. The chest pains returned. 

“Don’t say that, I invited you along after all” Ghostbur’s voice sounded as if it was enveloping him, like there was nothing beyond the accented sound. “You didn’t do anything wrong”  
“Didn’t I?” Glatt scoffs “Didn’t I? By simply existing, I crashed your fucking ressurection for god’s sake”

“That’s not entirely true, you didn't mean to” 

“Doesn’t matter, you were supposed to be able to be Wilbur again”

“Well what if I don’t want to be?” Ghostbur’s voice was strained, like the admission was too difficult to say. Glatt turns, staring up at him. He sees an expression he’s worn countless times.

“I understand”

“Of course you do, I’ve told you before” Ghostbur reaches to intertwine their fingers, Glatt lets him, “You’re the only person in the world like me”

“I hate him Ghostbur” 

“Who?” Ghostbur lays beside the ram. Their faces so close they could feel each other’s breaths.

“Schlatt” he whispers, still having trouble speaking the name.

“Why’s that?”

“Because he’s the reason I hate myself” He leans his forehead against Ghostbur’s, curly strands tickling his face at the closeness.

“Glatt I assure you there’s nothing to hate about you” Ghostbur’s free hand reaches to swipe away stray tear tracks on Glatt's face. Gentle touches erasing the evidence of excruciating hurt.

“Tell that to your dad”

“Phil doesn’t really understand that we’re not the same as Wilbur and Schlatt, similar? Yes. but we are not them” Their eyes lock on each other, warm coffee meeting pools of honey. They’re transfixed by each other's voices, neither registering anything past the other’s form.

“Why do you let him call you ‘Wil’ Ghostbur?”

“I think it gives him comfort, gives him the idea that his son is still around, I am his son, albeit a different version.”

“Does that make me just another version of Schlatt?” his voice is laced with fear, practically begging the other to say ‘no’ and squeezing their joined hands in a desperate, silent plea.

“Yes, but you’re not the same person. He doesn’t define who you are Glatt”

“It sure feels like it”

“I know, it’s difficult”

“I wish everyone was like you”

“How so?” Ghostbur blinks. Confused.

“You’re kind, caring, you get excited about stupid shit like flowers and livestock-” Glatt stops himself from continuing, the aching in his chest was beginning to throb. It was becoming impossibly painful.

“You’re very sweet Glatt”

“No I’m not shut the fuck up” His face flushes.

“C’mere idiot”

“Huh?” Glatt was being pulled into Ghostbur by strong arms, their bodies pressed up against one another, limbs tangled in the embrace. They cease their conversation for a bit, Glatt eventually breaking the silence between them “What does this mean Ghostbur?”

“What does what mean?”

“This” Glatt buries his face into the soft wool of Ghostbur’s sweater, hands bunching the fabric like the apparition in his arms will disappear if he lets go.

“It can mean whatever you want it to mean” Ghostbur’s chin comes to rest atop the crown of Glatt’s head, nestled between keratin horns, he leans into the soft waves.

“What I want can’t happen”

“Why’s that”

“Doesn’t matter”

“Glatt…”

“Well you’re… y'know…” he couldn’t spit the words out, couldn’t admit why he couldn’t have what he had realized he so desperately wanted. 

“I’m what?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk about this right now” he chooses deflection, to delay the inevitable. He needs to repent, his sins have been piling and it’s only a matter of time before God smites him for his impurity. His weakness.

“I’m serious”

“You’ll leave and I can’t handle that” he mumbles, almost hoping the other will not hear him.

“Glatt, love, I’m not going to leave”

“Don’t fucking say shit like that I can’t handle your fucking british-isms” his voice perhaps a bit more defensive than necessary. That one simple word stirring up so many mixed emotions, mainly that he _liked it_ , it made everything even harder. The kindness, the closeness, that stupid fucking word that meant nothing to Ghostbur but everything to him. If it was anyone else he would think he was being mocked.

“I suppose you can never be too serious for too long can you?” Ghostbur laughed at his response, turning them so his back was flat against the mattress, Glatt draped on top of him.

“Oh shut up, you’re such an idiot” Glatt curled into Ghostbur, blinking slowly, his eyes heavy with sleep “Fuckin’ dumbass ‘m tired”

“Goodnight love” Glatt was too exhausted to react, merely clinging to the other spirit and breathing steadily, he was sound asleep. The action elicited a soft smile from Ghostbur and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the sleeping ram’s head. A subtle intimacy he doubted Glatt would even register but nonetheless an important one. Both spirits slept in peace, two souls bound together in a gentle embrace.

* * *

“Can someone explain to me why my brother is wrapped around a former dictator in _my_ bed”

Glatt was awoken by an annoyed voice, at the foot of the bed stood a tall, looming, pig-like figure draped in lush regality, an axe hung loosely in his grasp. He froze at the sight of the weapon, shaking Ghostbur awake, the other mumbling his name softly in protest.

“Why’re you- Oh hi Techno” he greeted his brother, keeping his arms wound loosely around Glatt’s waist, leaning on the ram’s shoulder. Glatt simply sat frozen, completely unsure what to do.

“What are you doing with Schl-”

“Glatt” Ghostbur cut him off, correcting the pig before he could finish.

“Pardon?” Techno raised an eyebrow.

“His name is Glatt”

“Whatever, still waiting for my explanation on why two dead people are cuddling in my bed”

“Too bad” Ghostbur said “Go away we’re tired” he tried to lay back down and pull Glatt with him but was stopped by the ram rising from his seated position, much to Ghostbur’s dismay “Aw Glatt come on-”

Techno slammed his axe into the floor, cutting off the spirit’s sentence

“Could you be more annoying? God take your boyfriend and go somewhere other than MY ROOM”

Wait, what the fuck?! Did he really think…? 

“He’s not-” 

“I’m not-” Glatt and Ghostbur both protesting to the statement in unison.

“LEAVE” Techno glared at both of them.

“Yes right, leaving now” Ghostbur grabbed Glatt’s hand and dragged the ram to the ground floor. They took food from a nearby chest and sat in front of the fireplace in the corner, eating their golden carrots in relative peace. Though Techno’s statement from before was ringing all throughout Glatt’s head.

“So um” Glatt looks at the floor “your brother is pretty intense”

“He’s harmless don’t worry” Ghostbur chuckled.

“He thinks that we’re…” He trailed off, he didn’t want to vocalize it, he _couldn’t_ vocalize it, he fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, staring at the way he turned the woven wool in his hands

“Does that bother you?”

Glatt does not answer, he doesn’t even look up.

“Is it because it’s me?” Ghostbur asks quite bluntly.

“No” Glatt’s voice is quiet, small, _afraid_. How could Ghostbur think that it was because of him?! He was perfect… it was just that… that they were… in the bible… he crossed himself. Forehead, chest, shoulder, shoulder. The action bringing him momentary peace.

“It’s because of that then?” Ghostbur narrows his eyes.

“What?”

“It’s because you’re religious” 

Glatt kept his eyes low, flinching when Ghostbur reached a hand towards him.

“Glatt…” Ghostbur starts, hesitant to push the issue “you know that there’s nothing wrong with it”

“There’s something wrong with me” Glatt chokes out.

“That’s not true at all”

“Isn’t it? Are you going to sit there and tell me you didn’t hear the disgust in your brother’s voice when he found us together? Are you going to tell me the pain in my chest when I'm close to you isn't real? That it’s not my punishment to fucking yearn for somthing I can never fucking have without being terrified it’ll just get taken away…” he stops, he hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. He’s shaking again, he's showing his weakness once more. “I’ve said far too much”

“Glatt I didn’t know how much this was hurting you”

“It doesn’t matter”

“It matters to me"

“I didn’t want my personal shit to hurt you”

“You’re just hurting yourself!”

“Why are we even having this conversation!? It's not like you'd want me anyway!” His voice is raised now. Chest heaving with heavy breaths, ears twitching unconsciously and flattening against the sides of his head.

“Glatt…”

“I should go” Glatt swallows thickly, rising to his feet and storming to the door, his shoulder is caught by Ghostbur’s strong hands, the other turning him so they're face to face.

“Please don’t leave” the other’s eyes are pleading, the eye contact is difficult but Glatt finds he can’t bring himself to look anywhere but Ghostbur’s eyes.

“What do you want me to say Ghostbur” His voice is softer now, figures as much when he’s gazing into sunshine personified. 

“Just stay, nothing has to change just” he swallows and Glatt can see pools of gold in the corner of his eyes, he wills himself not reach up and touch the spirits face “Please don’t leave”

“I-” he struggles to find words, overwhelmed with a mixture of feelings, he collapses into Ghostbur, the other catching him with strong arms.

“I’m sorry, again” Glatt whispers, still unable to find his own footing “Can we just stay the way we are?”

“Of course, we have all the time in the world” His hand comes up the cradle the back of Glatt’s head, holding the ram close and secure, their breaths matching in time.

“Why’re you so perfect” Glatt mumbled, not necessarily intending for the other to hear. He leans into the other, noting that physicality has become much more common between the two, his apprehension remains though. As much as it hurts him in a way to stay he cannot bear to see Ghostbur hurt, especially by his own doing. He stays for his Ghostbur, his companion, he decides he’ll carry the weight of a thousand sins if he must; because in this moment, the two of them together, understanding one another in an undefined partnership; the pains in his chest subside.

“Am I interrupting?”

The spirits tear apart at the sound of Phil’s voice, neither aware of how long the man had been present.

“Nope” Ghostbur said quickly “Not at all, how’s you?”

They fall into a conversation Glatt does not pay attention to, he simply lulls his weight back and forth on his feet, glancing at Ghostbur now and then. He supposes everything is alright in the moment and when Ghostbur reaches to join their hands together he smiles, accepting the gesture happily. He’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments! (They're my main motivator to update quickly so if you comment I'm more likely to update sooner than once a week)
> 
> Very special thanks to my beloved friend/beta reader/editor/co-creator JC, who I graciously share this account with.


	5. Temptation's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayup! I hope you like Schlangst.

“What do you remember about L’manberg?” The question hung in the air, Ghostbur pausing his knitting at the sudden question, setting the needles and yarn on an empty space on his bed.

“Why do you want to know?” his voice was tight, careful. Glatt wondered if he had made a mistake by asking.

“I just- I don’t know much about it, my memories are fuzzy at best and you’ve been around way longer so I thought you’d know” he moves to reach into the chest at the foot of his bed, pulling out several leather-bound books “I found these in the ruins of your old house and I’ve been reading through them whenever you're away to keep busy”

“Aw Glatt do you miss me when I go out?”

“Shut up” Glatt rolled his eyes at the other spirit’s teasing, yes he did miss Ghostbur when he went out, especially since their talk during their visit with Phil, but that wasn’t the point. 

“That’s really quite sweet y’know I’m very flattered”

“Are you going to answer my question or are you too busy staring at my gorgeous face” Glatt deadpanned, tapping his foot.

“I’m too busy looking at your gorgeous face” Ghostbur smirked at him, bursting into bubbly laughter when Glatt flipped him off.

“Just answer the goddamn question loverboy Jesus fucking Christ” Glatt pinched the bridge of his nose, half in annoyance, the other half in an attempt to hide the rising blue hue in his cheeks. He was still apprehensive about casual affection.

“Fine fine.” he said “I remember the beginning, the wars with Dream, Fundy” he looked sad, Glatt thought “I remember Tubbo’s presidency obviously, I was already dead by that time, you weren’t around for that though…”

“What happened to it though?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why is it all gone?”

“I suppose it was never meant to be” Ghostbur looked forlorn, he bore an expression Glatt had never seen before on the apparition, it pained him to see.

Glatt rose from his seat, squatting in front of Ghostbur, he looked up at the man in front of him, taking his hands in his own. A gesture he would not have initiated only a few months prior.

“Are you okay?” he furrowed his brows, watching the other’s eyes carefully.

“It’s all gone” bright eyes darken like an overcast sky.

“I know”

“Everything is dust and ash, my son is gone and wants nothing to do with me, my father took my country away” Ghostbur’s usual sunshine is nowhere to be seen and Glatt squeezes the other’s hands, awkwardly attempting to provide comfort.

“Phil destroyed L’manberg?” He furrowed his brows, he thought that had been Dream? Did they work together?

“They wanted me gone, that’s why they tried to resurrect me they don’t want Ghostbur”

“Come now Ghostbur why would anyone want you gone?” His voice is sincere, he truly can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t want the spirit around, he was kind, helpful, and just all around very pleasant.

“Because I’m not their Wilbur, their precious, valiant Wilbur…” his voice held an almost dark tone and his face went blank, eyes glazed over..

“Yeah but you’re my Ghostbur, you don’t have to be anyone you don’t want to be” he pulls Ghostbur onto the floor with him, the other tackling him in a tight hug. Golden streams soon decorate the spirits face, the soft metallic sheen of tears covering him in shimmering lines.

“Oof!” Glatt made a noise of involuntary protest as his back hit the wooden floor.

“Glatt” the spirit on top of him whispered, eyes locked on the ovine beneath him.

“Yes Ghostbur?”

“I’ve never been so happy to be dead until I met you” he rolled off of the ram, wiping tear stains from his face, leaving Glatt to lay on the floor dumbfounded as he descended to the ground floor.

What the fuck was that about?!

The chest pains were back.

* * *

_Chapel doors swing shut._

_A crash is heard outside, rumbling thunder desecrating the tranquil silence._

_Glatt is alone, sitting on a desolate pew in a rotting church._

_The crucifix behind the podium stares at him and he swears it follows his every move. Whispered prayers echo throughout the room, prickling against Glatt’s ears._

_Something weighs heavy in his hands, he looks down to see a rosary, the beads feel like they’re constricting him, binding him. The dangling cross is mesmerizing, hypnotizing even. He watches as it swings back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._

_“I want to leave now” he says, but no one is there to hear him, he’s alone with his thoughts and his god watching over him, waiting, calculating his sins._

_He rises, still clutching the rosary, he paces through the lines of pews until he reaches the door._

_Locked._

_He tries the exit through any other door he can, fighting with knobs and handles._

_Locked._

_He punches a door, splinters stinging his knuckles._

_Red light cascades throughout the room, the stained glass windows cast deathly colors across the creaking floor._

_The only unlocked door leads to the confession booth. It’s confined space looming and unwelcoming. Glatt steps inside against his own will, the door shuts, leaving him in darkness. He crosses himself._

_Forehead._

_Chest._

_Shoulder._

_Shoulder._

_“Forgive me Father for I have sinned” his voice is strained, he’s reminded of vague memories that even Schlatt repressed long long ago, the walls feel like they’re closing in, claustrophobia sets in._

_He feels a pain in his palms._

_Blood stains the rosary, dripping from his palms and down the cross, pooling at his feet in swirls of crimson. He wants to scream, wants to leave, he wants to go home._

_He thought he had accepted his sinful desire, he thought he decided he would carry the weight for..._

_His heart hurts and his head spins._

_He’s falling_

Eyes open, he’s in his bed, alone, freezing in a cold sweat. Ghostbur isn’t home, off visiting family or some dumb shit, he throws off his sweat-stained sweater. The dress shirt will have to do for now.

He rummages around in his chests, pulling out his knit beanie from the ruins of the crane. He tugs it on hoping to gain some warmth. He has phantom pains in his palms and chest, he feels like he’s being pierced with knives or needles..

His breathing is unsteady as he frantically searches the rooms of the house, he finally finds what he's been searching for; Wine, and lots of it.

He pulls a cork off and unceremoniously takes a long swig from the bottle. Bright red liquid pouring down his jaw, staining the thin white fabric of his shirt.

The wine will help, the representation of the savior’s blood will cleanse his twisted, unholy body of mortal sin. Can he even be considered mortal? He thinks to himself that perhaps it doesn’t really matter.

He drinks more, slumping onto his bed.

“Is this what you want?” he shouts at the ceiling, at God.

The bottle is halfway gone in a matter of minutes.

“You want me to fucking repent for my sins right?” he’s screaming as he continues to drink, tears of pure, intense, emotion stream down his face as he continues to yell his grievances to nobody “You think I've given into temptation’s call? You think I’m a weak bastard who can’t control myself?”

The bottle is empty, it hangs loosely in Glatt’s grasp.

“You have no fucking clue to amount of restraint I've shown!” his speech is slurred, the bottle falls from his grip, shattering on the wooden floor. He makes no move to clean the mess. “Oh God, if only you knew what it was like to be me, to have someone so lovely right in front of you, to live with the knowledge you can never be with them the way you want to”

He crosses himself and laughs, the action does nothing to console him.

“You’re a fucking joke! This wine is supposed to cleanse me right?! Why do I still feel like shit!”

He kicks at the broken bottle, scattering shards of glass across the room.

“What a fucking joke” he mutters, grabbing the second bottle of wine. He drinks more, not giving a shit about what he's already consumed.

The tears are still falling, they mix with the wine on his lips. Disgusting salt combines with the ripe fermentation. He’s sobbing.

“Forgive me Father” he barely hears himself as he screams into the night, he's covered in wine and silver tears. “Forgive my fuckin’ sins”

The second bottle is empty, he throws it at the wall, flinching and covering his ears at the loud sound it makes. He whimpers, curling in on himself.

“I’ve suffered enough! I’ve been through hell already! Just leave me alone…”

He reaches for the third and final bottle, raising the neck to his lips. He misses the sound of the door opening downstairs. He downs the liquid, swallowing thickly. 

The room is spinning, his mind is swimming.

He laughs while he drinks, muttering curses through his sobs. Throwing the beanie off his head somewhere on the floor, his body temperature burning from the alcohol.

“Glatt?!”

He drops the bottle in his hand, more glass and wine spilling across the glass-covered floor.

“Oh hey! What’s up loverboy” his speech slurring, he moves to stand up, Ghostbur rushing to catch him before he falls into the broken glass.

“Glatt what the hell there's glass everywhere?!” Ghostbur maneuvers them away for the broken bottles and onto his own bed. 

“I’m repenting” Glatt says, flipping off the ceiling, face flushed deep in a deep indigo.

“By getting drunk?”

“Yup” Glatt slumps against Ghostbur, his head falling into the spirit’s lap “why’re you back so early anyways”

“I missed home”

“Your home is with your family, why would you want to come back here?” he barely hears his own slurred speech, reaching up towards Ghostbur’s face and laughing “you look so fucking stupid right now, all worried and shit”

“Glatt what is with you?!” Ghostbur takes Glatt’s grabbing hands, holding them still in his own.

“I have to-” he cuts himself off with a choked sob “I have to repent, I have to make sure he forgives me”

“Oh god I thought you were moving past this”

“Moving past what Ghostbur?” He wipes away tears with their joined hands, turning his head away from the other spirit’s gaze.

“Past your self limiting obsessions”

“I’m not obsessed with shit!” he shouts, rolling off of Ghostbur’s lap and falling to the floor. His nose hits the wood and he laughs once more, he tastes blood in his mouth.

“Glatt what the fuck!” Ghostbur rushes to pick him up, dragging the ram onto his feet and wiping away silvery tears “Pull yourself together before you hurt yourself even more”

“I deserve it anyways” He wipes his face with his sleeve, smearing blood across his lips, the metallic taste made him want to vomit.

“Glatt…” Ghostbur holds steady on his arms, trying to keep the ram upright

Glatt meets Ghostbur’s eyes, he sees genuine concern, it’s sobering.

“I’m sorry” he looks down “I’m so sorry Ghostbur”

“Don’t be”

“No no you don’t understand I have to I-” the tears are back “I have to atone I have to make up for everything I’ve done” He has to, he has to do better, he’s not trying hard enough.

“Glatt, _you_ haven’t done anything”

“Oh Ghostbur you have no idea what I’ve done, the extent of my sins” He’s shouting, he barely registers the grip on his forearms.

“You're not making any sense”

“You’re blind” 

Ghostbur blinks at him, confusion and annoyance evident in his expression. Glatt simply stares, the room feels like it's spinning around him, he can barely focus on Ghostbur. 

“Glatt?” His ears feel like they’re filled with cotton and his vision blurs.

“Oh Ghostbur you’re always so kind” he slurs one last time before his vision goes completely black and he falls.

Silence falls in his head.

At last his mind is blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments! (They're my main motivator to update quickly so if you comment I'm more likely to update sooner than once a week)
> 
> Very special thanks to my beloved friend/beta reader/editor/co-creator JC, who I graciously share this account with.


	6. Unexpected Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! this chapter was really hard to write and its the shortest one yet. so so sorry for the long wait between updates, life gets in the way sometimes, enjoy!

_The sun shines bright on joined hands, a tight squeeze reminds Glatt of the comfortable weight. He smiles, happy to be close with the person he loves. His companion is blurry, radiant light surrounds their form. It’s a comfortable warmth he never wants to leave._

_“I love you” he whispers the words like a solemn prayer, a promise of devotion._

_He’s pulled into a familiar embrace, his love’s warm body pressed against his own. He could stay like this forever._

_The gentle feeling of a kiss ghosts along the top of his head. He melts at the gesture._

_He’s so fucking happy._

_Soft lips move towards his-_

Bright lights pour in through tall windows, blinding Glatt’s sleep-ridden eyes. Morning once again comes far too early, he rolls in the sheets, groaning. He realizes he’s in Ghostbur’s bed.

“Wake up” Ghostbur’s firm tone pulls him away from his fantasy, for once he’s annoyed to be taken away from his dreams. His head throbs with waves of pain, right, that’d be the drinking. Two and a half bottles of wine had seemed like far less the night prior, then it seemed like it wasn’t nearly enough. ”We need to talk”

Wait, what _exactly_ happened last night?

He was fucked wasn’t he? This was the end.

“Morning to you too sunshine” he feigns his trademark confidence, rubbing at his face and putting on a smirk.

Ghostbur does not respond.

He shifts, propping himself up to meet Ghostbur’s eyes, his face falls immediately.

The spirit looks disheveled, golden tracks stain his face, and his eyes are sunken from a clear lack of sleep. His hair is unkempt and ruffled, loosely sticking in many directions from his beanie.

“You scared me” Ghostbur rasps, voice spent from presumably crying overnight.

“I didn’t-” 

“No for once you’re going to listen to me” Glatt is taken aback by the sternness in Ghostbur’s voice, sweet soft-spoken Ghostbur is no longer present. He can recognize the shadow of Wilbur in this moment. He closes his mouth, waiting for Ghostbur to continue. “Do you even remember last night?”

“I don’t know” he shrugs, rolling his eyes.

“You don't know?! Of course you don't know.” Ghostbur throws his hands up, shaking his head with a humorless laugh, ”I came home, you were drunk and rambling like a madman to the sky”

It all comes rushing back, he feels embarrassment creep up the back of his neck.

“So what are you going to scold me like a parent?” he spits, annoyance shining through his embarrassment.

“No, I’m telling you that I was worried out of my mind because of your stupid descions, you drank two and a half bottles of wine _by yourself_ , you’re lucky I got home and made sure you didn’t kill yourself!”

“I’m already dead aren’t I? What am I going to die twice?” Glatt shrugs his shoulders, ignoring the sincerity is easier than facing it head on. He doesn’t want to find out if he can die a second time, he has important peo- things tethering him to this world.

“Can you please take this seriously?!” His voice is raising even more, the anguished tone is thick in his accented english.

“You’re acting like this is my fucking fault, you chose to live with me” Glatt crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, ears flattening against his head, god he could use another drink at this point.

“Well I’m so fucking sorry for caring about you Glatt, I guess that’s my fucking bad!” Ghostbur shouts at him, the spirit’s chest is heaving with anger. There’s something in that sentence that causes a snap, a bow breaks in Glatt’s head. All the walls he so desperately built come crashing to the floor.

“I’m- I’m sorry” Glatt shrinks into himself, shying away from the other spirit. “I’m sorry”

“Glatt…” Ghostbur’s voice softens, he approaches the ram slowly, taking a seat next to him.

“I’m sorry for worrying you” he whispers this time, voice strained. 

“Please tell me what’s going on with you” Ghostbur pleads, brows furrowed in concern.

“I don’t-”

“Glatt please”

“I- okay, I will just” he sighs heavily, composing himself “just a second”

“Of course” Ghostbur’s hand meets his back, soft strokes spread warmth through the thin layer of his dirty dress shirt, he misses his sweater, glancing where it lay on his bed across the room.

“I’m- can you get me my sweater?” he looks down at his hands, Ghostbur hums and rises, padding across the room to retrieve the article. He hands in to Glatt before returning to his seat, the ram pulls the blue wool over his head, scrunching the extra length of the sleeves over his trembling hands. He’s warm again now, he can do this.

“I- I feel things that I’m not supposed to feel, unnatural things” he begins hesitantly, screwing his eyes shut at the admission, the phrase he thought he’d never be able to say “And I have dreams that remind me there’s something wrong with me, that I’m impure and unclean.”

He winds his arms around himself, shrinking into the comforting embrace of his sweater “My memories are vague but my religion shines through, it’s suffocating. There’s a constant need for repentance, to be forgiven of sin. Lately I've felt like my sins are piling too high, that I’ll never be able to wash my hands of my transgressions, that I’ll be smitten by the creator before I even have the chance.”

“Glatt what are you talking about?”

“I feel things about you that I shouldn’t feel, that I know you don’t reciprocate.” His voice shakes, mentally he’s back in the confession booth, pleading with a priest for atonement. He stares ahead, eyes glassy as his mind wanders “Please forgive me, please I’m so so sorry”

“I don’t understand” Ghostbur’s voice is soft and gentle, but most importantly nonjudgmental. The timbre gives Glatt a much needed sense of security.

“Ghostbur I think I’m in love with you” Silence falls over the room, Glatt clasps his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and terrified. He hadn’t meant to say that, he hadn’t meant to even _think_ that. He was fucked in every possible way, forget what he said earlier; he wished he could die a second time. “I'm so sorry, I don’t know why I said that this is exactly why I need to atone i’m so-”

“Glatt-”

“I’m-”

“Can’t you see that I love you?”

“You're lying” 

“I’m not lying” Ghostbur laughs, not in a mocking way though, it's a sweet, nearly melodic sound.

“This isn’t real” Glatt’s eyes are still wide, he shakes his head in disbelief.

Hands interlock, waves of emotion shake Glatt to his core.

“I’m not gay”

“Neither am I, it's not a bad thing to be though Glatt I hope you can see that”

“I’ve always been told-’

“Hush, you’re always so concerned about what other people expect from you, worry about what _you_ want, worry about who _you_ are”

“Thank you, Ghostbur” he whispers the sentence, the ghost of a soft smile on his lips.

“Of course love”

Glatt melts, he stares at Ghostbur as if the spirit hung the stars in the sky and lit the flames of the sun, that glittering, ethereal gold hypnotizes him. He leans his head onto the other’s shoulder, stroked his thumb over the hand joined in his own.

“It’s almost funny”

“What is?”

“I spend so much time trying not to be like Schlatt, yet I let his upbringing rule over my life, it's been months and months since I was brought here and I still have trouble getting over this hurdle”

“I understand what you mean, it was the same for me. I tried to run away and deny every aspect of Wilbur” Ghostbur’s arm winds around his shoulders, gently squeezing the ram close “Denial is easy, moving on is a whole different ballpark”

“Ever the smart one eh loverboy?” Glatt laughs, sinking into Ghostbur. Finally allowing himself to enjoy the warm embrace without worry and self-hatred. He feels like a wilting flower that is seeing the sun after weeks of overcast weather, he always thought Ghostbur was like the sun; warm, bright, nurturing.

He’s happy, finally. He’s going to allow himself this happiness.

“Come on, let’s take a walk” Ghostbur rises to his feet, pulling Glatt up with him.

The sun is warm on his back when they enter the fresh spring air. Friend chews on tufts of grass nearby in his enclosure, softly bleating at Ghostbur. Cornflowers dance in the gentle breeze, their blue petals shining in the light of the sun. Ghostbur bends to pick a few of the blooms from the ground, turning towards Glatt with a wide smile. He places the flowers in the ram’s hair along the base of his horns. Glatt’s face flushes and Ghostbur chuckles.

“There’s my blue!” His hands cup the ram’s cheeks, cradling them in a soft caress.

“Oh quit it wouldya” Glatt says, rubbing at the back of his neck while playfully swatting at the hands on his face. He reaches for Ghostbur’s hand, holding it tight.

“No I don’t think I will”

They go off hand in hand, traversing the landscape joyfully, laughing through idle conversation. Glatt knows this isn’t a one and done solution to his issues, he won’t be perfect right away, but he wants to try, he wants to be with his golden sunshine, his Ghostbur, his love. He’s reminded of his dream, of the radiant light of the person he’d seen. He glances at Ghostbur, smiling at the yellow dusting across his cheeks. He can do this, he can move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments! 
> 
> Very special thanks to my beloved friend/beta reader/editor/co-creator JC, who I graciously share this account with.


	7. Fresh Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super early long chapter after I took over a week to publish the previous one? it's more likely than you think!
> 
> Hope you're prepared ;)

Glatt feels like he’s in heaven in the days that follow his confession, full of soft touches and gentle words. The sweetness is a lot to handle, and he still needs to fight his own suffocating self doubt. But he welcomes the challenge, as long as Ghostbur is with him.

After a week or so they decide to push their beds together, agreeing that the proximity will be good for them, that perhaps it will help Glatt’s dreams subside a bit if he can let the closeness ground him. Ghostbur laughs at Glatt’s nervousness when they finally rearrange the room 

“We’ve shared a bed a few times Glatt there’s nothing to be worried about” 

“I- I guess you’re right” Glatt glanced at Ghostbur, heaving a bit from the exertion of moving furniture. The other spirit winds his arms around him from behind, squeezing. Glatt melts into it, smiling. “What’s this for Ghostbur?”

“Nothing love” Glatt can hear the grin on his lips. The sunset bathes them in warm light. 

The term of endearment goes straight to Glatt’s heart, he feels so warm, the weight of Ghostbur’s arms on his waist give him a steady, content feeling. He’s up in the clouds with no cares for anything beyond him and his love. Soft kisses are pressed to the junction of his neck and shoulder, peppering along the wool of his sweater. It’s a sweet, benign gesture, it brings him a feeling of security in himself. 

And then;

It all crashes to a deafening halt. 

A commotion can be heard outside, shouts and cries echo through the plains.

Explosions ring through the air.

_Boom_

_Ba-Boom_

_Boom_

“We need to go now!” Glatt’s on alert, he unwraps Ghostbur’s arms from his waist and runs to the window.

Pillagers.

Their village is getting raided and they don't have anything to defend with.

Ghostbur stands frozen, shaking as the sound of the explosions echo in his head.

_Boom_

_Ba-Boom_

_Boom_

“Ghostbur?” Glatt says, panicked. He waves a hand in front of Ghostbur’s blank face.

No response. No reaction.

“Shit shit shit shit shit we need to leave now or we’re dead, again” he scrambles through the room, shoving what meaningful items he can find into a bundle, his history books, a few potions, Ghostbur’s scrapbook, and whatever other valuables he could find. He slings the bundle across his torso before turning back to his companion. The bag weighs heavy on his hip.

“Ghostbur!”

He still receives no response.

“Oh for fucks sake” he grabs Ghostbur’s wrist, pulling him out of the house, trying to keep the spirit upright as he drags him onwards. He grabs a lead from a nearby fence post, opening the pasture gate to free Friend from his enclosure. He ties the rope in a secure knot around the sheep’s neck, careful not to choke him. Arrows zip through the air as the raiders draw closer, flames spur up where fire aspect arrows have met with wooden homes.

“GHOSTBUR!” He shakes the spirit, trying one final time to snap him out of whatever trance he’s in. his efforts fail, the spirit remains non-verbal and barely moving. _Fuck fuck fuck think quickly Glatt you’re running out of time;_ “Friend, buddy you’re not going to like this but I need you to help me out” he lowers Ghostbur’s shaking body to sit across the sheep’s back. “Alright come on” he pulls out a golden carrot and feeds it to Friend, winding the end of the lead around his hand and pulling gently. Ghostbur seems to be conscious enough to realize he needs to hold onto Friend as to not fall off. Glatt leads them through the haze of smoke, arrows, and flames to the nether portal, he knows there’s only one place he can go, a place he really does _not_ want to have to go to. 

He looks back at their home, engulfed in flames. The place they built up together over months and months, burning to the ground in a blur of sickly black smoke and ash. A tear falls down his cheek as he crosses the threshold of the portal, leading Friend with him.

God he fucking hates the nether.

The smell of sulfur assaults his nostrils, he wills himself not to break into a coughing fit. He pushes onwards, wiping away silver stains and leading Friend across the many bridges. He ignores the screams of ghasts and the horrible blinding light of the lavafalls. He glances at Ghostbur’s slumped form, he worries for his love, he wishes he understood what was going on.

His head is spinning with so many thoughts and fears of what could be happening to Ghostbur as they travel onwards, passing portal after portal. He struggles to remember the correct turns and landmarks to get where he needs to go. He knows Friend must be tired, the sheep bleating from exertion, poor thing, but he knows they can't rest quite yet.

When he can Glatt pauses at a safe space in their journey to let Friend’s legs rest. Glatt runs a hand through Ghostbur’s curls, carding through the brown locks and hoping it would provide the spirit some comfort. He just wished he knew what was wrong, why Ghostbur was so… empty at the moment. 

“Where have you gone, my Ghostbur” he whispers, frowning. He nudges Friend to his feet, shushing the sheep through his bleating protests “I know you’re tired, I am too but we need to keep going” he feeds Friend another golden carrot before he leads the sheep through the treacherous landscape, alert to any dangers that may cross their path. 

They eventually reach the portal Glatt’s been seeking, he steps through the glowing purple, snow crunches under his feet, Friend follows soon after. Glatt notices that Ghostbur tightens his grip on the sheep in response to the chill in the air. Glatt exhales heavily and continues through the snow, the sun is rising, casting orange light across the white landscape. Mobs burn as the sun climbs higher in the sky.

The cottage he’s been seeking comes into view, smoke pouring from the chimney in soft gray puffs. His nerves tense as they get closer, his stomach twisted in painful knots. He reaches the steps after a few minutes of walking, tying Friend’s lead to a nearby post. He walks up the stairs, taking a deep breath as he raps his knuckles against the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

The sound echoes in his ears as he waits for response.

All he can hear is the _thump thump thump_ of his rapid heartbeat.

The door opens with a creak, his eyes meet with the person behind it; Techno. The pig-man simply closes the door when he sees Glatt.

The ram stands, blinking, mustering all his nerves to knock once more.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“What.” Techno opens the door, voice gruff with disdain.

“Please I know you and Phil don’t like me but something’s wrong with Ghostbur and-”

“What do you mean something's wrong with him? What did you do?!” Techno cuts off the ram, stepping into his space, looming over Glatt with a fiery hatred in his eyes. Glatt raises his hands in defense, backing away slowly until he’s crowded into the stone of the porch wall.

“I didn’t do anything I would never do-” 

“Shut up ram, where is my brother?” Techno demands, his tone is firm and threatening. Glatt knows better than to argue more. He closes his mouth and points to Ghostbur’s now sleeping body slumped across Friend’s back. Techno rushes to the spirit, harshly knocking his shoulder into Glatt’s and nearly causing him to fall to the ground. The pig removes his crimson cloak, wrapping Ghostbur in the velvet fabric and picking him up, the spirit in his arms shivers. 

Techno squints at Glatt as they enter the cottage. He places Ghostbur carefully on woolen rugs in front of the fireplace, Glatt moves to sit with spirit but is stopped by a large hand across his chest.

“You’re not going anywhere near him until you tell me what happened to him”

Glatt swallows thickly, _I’ve been trying to do that but you keep fucking cutting me off!_ is what he wants to say, but he knows that that would only get him thrown out.

“There was a raid on our village, there were explosions and fires and he just… stopped in his tracks.”

“That doesn’t make any sense” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say other than the truth?! Other than the fact that I had to watch him switch like that, that I had to rely on a sheep not to drop him on a journey through the fucking _nether_ , that I don’t even know what happened to him in the first place and I’m powerless to help.” Glatt spits angrily, already fed up with being distrusted “That our home is fucking destroyed and the only place I can go is where people _hate_ me, what do you want Techno?!”

Techno stands shocked at the outburst, lowering his raised arm slowly. Glatt takes the opportunity to rush to Ghostbur’s side, pulling the spirit’s head and shoulders to lay in his lap. The ghost of a smirk traces Techno’s lips as he watches the spirits.

“So I was right that you two are-” 

“Technically you are _now_ but you weren’t at that time so shut it” Glatt glares at the pig, acting more like his usual self now that Ghostbur is secure in his arms. He brushes tufts of hair away from Ghostbur’s eyes, fingers shaking.

“How in the world did that happen?” Techno quirks an eyebrow at the way Glatt cradles Ghostbur. “Never thought Wil would be the type.”

“His name is Ghostbur and he’s not Wil”

“Yeah okay whatever you say _Schlatt_ ”

Glatt winces at Techno’s over annunciation of the name, he shrinks away from Ghostbur a bit. Suddenly hyper aware of the closeness. He shakes his head _, we’re literally a couple I’m allowed to be close to him, he’s my Ghostbur._ He reassures himself, tightening his hold on the spirit and making eye contact with Techno.

“My name is Glatt” he says firmly, telling Techno but also reminding himself before he spirals into an identity crisis, he needs to stay stable for Ghostbur.

“What is with you two insisting on being called ridiculous names” Techno scoffs

“They’re just our names”

“You’re just ghosts you don't get new names for dying”

“Yes because ‘just ghosts’ get physical bodies right?” Glatt deadpans.

“Y'know I don’t have to let you stay here right?” Techno retorts, brandishing his axe.

Glatt shuts his mouth, looking down. Ghostbur shifts in his lap, he freezes as the spirit slowly rises to a seated position, pulling the cloak tightly over his shoulders.

“Ghostbur?!” Glatt whispers.

“H-hello?” Ghostbur’s voice is hoarse, he opens his eyes slowly, blinking, taking in his surroundings. “Glatt?”

“I’m here” Glatt says, reaching to hold Ghostbur’s hands in his own.

Techno clears his throat loudly.

“Techno, hi” Ghostbur says shakily, shifting to lean his tired body against Glatt “What’s going on? How did we get here?”

“Ghostbur… the raid” Glatt says hesitantly, rubbing Ghostburs shoulders softly.

“Raid? What?” 

“Ghostbur our village was raided, you froze up and we had to leave. It’s… it’s gone"

“Friend was there! Oh god Glatt is he-” Ghostbur’s expression morphs from confusion to panic.

“He’s okay Ghostbur, he carried you here”

“He did? Oh… thank god he’s okay, thank god _you’re_ okay Glatt!” he turns, cupping Glatt’s face in his hands, coaxing a flush of blue to the ram’s cheeks “I don’t really remember anything after we were moving furniture…”

Glatt stares into worried brown eyes, leaning into the soft cradle of Ghostbur’s hands.

“Are you okay?” he whispers, furrowing his brows in concern.

“Of course I am love! I mean, I think I am at least! Why wouldn’t I be?” Ghostbur’s beaming smile is a harsh juxtaposition to the emotions swirling around in Glatt’s head and chest.

“I- you’re not really making sense right now” he says shakily, glancing at Techno, who holds the same worried look. 

“When can we go home? Not that I don’t love seeing you Techno but I do enjoy my time with Glatt and I know you’re not the biggest fan of-”

“Ghostbur I just told you, home is gone” Glatt says, his voice shakes even more intensely, this is all sorts of wrong.

“Oh… right, I suppose you did” Ghostbur frowns, his expression screwed in deep thought.

“What _do_ you remember Wilbur?” Techno asks calmly. Glatt glares at him, shaking his head at the use of the name, Ghostbur tenses a bit in his arms.

“I remember the smell of gunpowder, and a ringing in my ears” He stares blankly off into the distance “and… a pain in my chest…”

He slumps down into Glatt’s arms, the ram shakily stroking through his hair.

“I remember screams and shouting and fire and then everything was dark” Ghostbur smiles “So so dark”

His eyes flutter shut, body limp in Glatt’s arms.

Techno stares, the pig’s mouth hangs agape. Glatt simply clutches at the apparition limp form, tears threatening to fall;

Something is very, very, wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments!
> 
> Very special thanks to my beloved friend/beta reader/editor/co-creator JC, who I graciously share this account with and who compliments me a lot and helps keep me motivated to write this silly little fanfiction.


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they were boyfriends  
> Y'all like dialogue heavy chapters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kings long time no see, sorry for my horrible inconsistency anyways canon Glatt reads the bible I predicted it. fun fact this fanfiction is now 46 pages long. this chapter is probably bad but idc! gay little ghosts! do yall even read the notes? who knows!

Glatt refuses to leave Ghostbur’s side, clinging to his sunshine boy and striking down Techno’s attempts to move the spirit to another room. 

“I’m not letting go of him until he wakes up” Glatt rasps, fully aware that he sounds more like a petulant child than a protective partner. He doesn’t care though, he tilts his head against the stone of the wall, harsh contrast to the soft wool below him. Ghostbur sleeps peacefully, he holds the spirit close, arms wound around his slim waist in a soft gesture. 

Truth be told he’s terrified, he wracks his brain for any possible solutions but finds nothing. He’s reminded of just how little he knows. When Techno finally leaves the room he lets himself close his eyes, he hadn’t realized how tired he was after the journey he made yesterday. His face drops into Ghostbur’s curls and he presses his lips softly to the top of his head, whispering gentle words to his love before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“What is he doing here?”

“He showed up yesterday with Wil”

“Why are they on the floor”

“It's complicated”

“Techno…”

“They’re well… y'know”

“Don’t even start with me Techno”

“I tried to move Wil to a bed but he wouldn’t let me”

“Jesus fucking Chirst”

Glatt awakes to familiar voices, he blinks his eyes open in slow languid movements. Two figures come into view, standing tall above his place on the floor. The fire crackles beside him and Ghostbur breathes steady, nestled against his chest, still wrapped tightly in Techno’s cloak. He takes a second to remember where he is and why, blinking at the figures he recognizes as Techno and Phil.

“Morning” he croaks, voice scratchy from sleep. Phil casts a glare on the way he's holding Ghostbur. The spirit in his arms stirs awake as Glatt shifts them to a more upright position, he leans against the ram groggily, sending a nod of acknowledgment towards his family.

“Morning Wil” Phil says, voice a bit louder than truly necessary and ignoring Glatt completely.

“Morning Phil” Ghostbur rasps. Glatt helps him rise to his feet, Techno’s cloak sliding off Ghostbur’s wiry frame, Glatt holds the taller spirit’s waist securely for support and reassurance. He looks so weak, so out of it.

“Can you give us some privacy please?” Techno turns to Glatt, eliciting a shocked expression from the ram.

“No? What the fuck I’m not going anywhere” Glatt tightens his grip on Ghostbur’s waist, offended. His ears flatten against his head, twitching in annoyance.

“This is a family matter Schlatt, leave us be” Phil says.

“Well I’m not Schlatt so I think I’ll be staying” He growls, baring his teeth. Foot tapping against the soft rugs blanketing the floor, for once the name does not elicit fear, but anger.

“God not this again…” Techno pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation “Can you give us some privacy _Glatt_ ”

“No” He refuses to budge, he needs to protect Ghostbur, even if it’s his family.

“God fucking dammit” Phil draws his sword, threatening the ram’s throat with the sickly shimmer of enchanted netherite “Leave or I’ll make you wish you never met my son”

Glatt glances at Ghostbur for a second, shaking as the sword is pointed towards him. Remembering the last time this happened, how he’d spiraled into a panic and collapsed, he uses all his willpower to remain upright. 

“Phil just let him stay, I’d rather have him here anyways” Ghostbur’s soft voice cuts through the tension. Pulls Glatt out of his head.

“Why?” Phil questions, sword pressing closer to Glatt.

“He’s my partner” Glatt forces himself to repress a smile from that, there’s still a sword pointed at him after all. But Ghostbur’s words warm him to his core, the softness is comforting.

“What do you mean ‘partner’ I thought I told you last time that you shouldn’t speak to him anymore, he’s a bad influence”

Ghostbur looks to Glatt, a pained expression crossing the ram’s face. His arm drops from Ghostbur’s waist, he draws it tightly to his side, closing himself off. He wants to cross himself, wants the comfort of the action. He knows that it won’t erase the shadows of shame that plagues him but the ritualism of it all… the constancy… 

Forehead.

Chest.

Shoulder.

Shoulder.

The performance seems to lift a bit weight off his shoulders, Techno quirks an eyebrow at the display, cogs turning behind his porcine eyes.

“I’ll leave it’s fine” Glatt moves towards the door, ready to turn to latch and venture into the snow when he’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Ghostbur is pulling him back, worry written all over his tired face.

“Glatt, stay, for me.” Ghostbur whispers, pleading. What else can he do but nod, standing close against his golden sun “Whatever you need to say to me you can say to Glatt as well or not at all” Ghostbur is firm in his words, taking the ram by momentary surprise and a bit of deja vu. This time he cannot hide his smile at Ghostbur’s words and the other figures shocked expressions.

“Fine” Phil heaves a sigh of exasperation. Sheathing his sword in a swift, fluid motion. “Wil we need to talk about what’s going on with you”

“What are you talking about?” Ghostbur’s voice etched with confusion “I’m quite certain there’s nothing going on with me”

“What about yesterday then? What was that all about?” Techno asks, glancing between Ghostbur and Glatt.

“Um I’m very confused why you’re questioning me so much on a regular family visit, first you’re rude to Glatt and now you're questioning me about things I don’t remember? If I don’t remember them they must not be important, that’s just how it works.” Ghostbur’s voice raises in annoyance at his family, he huffs “Glatt we should just go home”

“Ghostbur, home is gone that’s why we’re here…” Glatt reaches to hold Ghostbur’s hand in his, squeezing lightly.

“Oh, right. You did say that yesterday didn’t you”

“I did…”

“Right, I remember now… anyways Phil I feel you’ve been fairly rude to Glatt and you should apologize seeing as he is my partner.” He waves off the memory and turns to his father, voice laced with an unprecedented seriousness.

“Define partner” Phil says pointedly.

“Boyfriend Phil, he’s my boyfriend” Ghostbur raises their clasped hands, waving them slightly at his father for emphasis, slightly annoyed at having to explain himself. “Are you thick?”

“Yeah mate no… not apologizing ” Phil purses his lips in disapproval. Shaking his head at his son.

“Whatever, good talk family, we're going to get some air” Ghostbur turns quick on his heels, pushing the door open and dragging Glatt with him out into the snow. Phil attempts to follow but is stopped by Techno, the pig telling his father to leave it for the time being.

Ghostbur pulls them into the snowy clearing, full of energy once again.

“Ghostbur where are we- oof!” He’s cut off by a tight, tackling hug from the spirit. The two tumble into the soft powdery snow, Ghostbur’s head buried in Glatt’s neck.

“I’m sorry” he mumbles softly, squeezing Glatt’s slightly shorter frame.

“Hey hey, Ghostbur what’re you apologizing for?” Glatt wraps his arms loosely around the spirit on top of him.

“Phil, I’m sorry about what he said to you”

“Don’t worry about it loverboy” Glatt runs a hand through Ghostbur’s hair.

“I’m afraid I’m in a bad way my love” Ghostbur sighs against his chest, the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing echoing through the otherwise silent landscape.

“What do you mean?”

“My head is full of explosions” he cups the sides of his head for emphasis

“Ghostbur…” Glatt’s voice is wary, teetering on panic at the mention of explosions, afraid his love will slip back into that strange state from the day prior.

“Too many memories, I wish they’d disappear” Ghostbur whispers “Too many reminders of Wilbur Soot”

“You’ll be alright Ghostbur, I know you will” He tries to reassure him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Hmmmmm since when are you so positive”

“Since I met you”

“Now Glatt you’re really being quite sweet what if someone sees” Ghostbur props himself up to look at Glatt, smiling.

“Oh shut it” Glatt shoves at Ghostbur, laughing lightly at the banter. “I just care about you dipshit”

“I know Glatt, I know.”

Ghostbur climbs off of Glatt, helping the ram rise to his feet and brush off the soft coating of snow clinging to his clothes.

“So your dad doesn’t seem so keen on us” Glatt mumbles as they journey back to the house

“He’ll come around”

“Mhm”

Fresh footprints litter the snow around them, dainty rabbit tracks and large divots where polar bears have trampled the snow. They walk in silence, slightly leaning against one another, both starting to feel a bit homesick for their village in the plains, for dancing cornflowers and bleating sheep.

When they reach the cabin they ascend the stone porch steps together, Ghostbur entering the cabin first with Glatt trailing behind him. Techno greets them with a nod and a hum, sharpening tools at a worktable, still in full regalia for some reason.

“Where’s Phil?” Ghostbur inquires, half hoping he’s not in the building, half hoping he is so they can finish their quarrel.

“Out”

“Is he pissed at me?"

“Take a guess Wi- er- Ghostbur” Techno stumbles over the name, his usual monotone faltering slightly.

“You just called me Ghostbur!”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“Yes! I’m just- surprised! Glatt’s the only one who calls me by my name usually I’m ‘Wil’ ‘Wilbur’ ‘Wilby’ all manners of wrong names” Ghostbur beams, running over to hug his brother “Thanks Techno”

“Uh no problem? I guess?”

Glatt clears his throat from his awkward stance against the wall

“Oh Glatt I uh, I have something to give you actually” Glatt raises an eyebrow at that.

“No fuckin way you’ve gotta be pulling my leg Techno” he replies, shaking his head.

“No I’m serious, come ‘ere”

Glatt stalks over hesitantly, Ghostbur quickly joining his side. Techno takes one of Glatt’s pale hands in his, the other hand drops a cool object into Glatt’s palm. He looks to Techno and then to the object; it’s a golden rosary, with shimmering beads and a dangling cross, the connector is adorned with a simply cut emerald. It’s truly a beautiful piece of jewelry.

“Techno I-” Glatt doesn’t know what to say, it’s clearly a kind gesture. Even more so considering his less than stellar relationship with Ghostbur’s family. “I mean thank you but, why?”

“You did that cross thing when you were kinda spacing out earlier, I thought maybe if you had one of these to wear it would help you feel more comfortable.”

“Thanks Techno” Glatt pulls the rosary over his head, the cross laying in the center of his chest. Although it does not feel heavy and constricting, it feels warm, soft almost.

“Consider it a ‘welcome home’ gift”

“Home?”

“You two are going to be staying here right? I mean that’s just the impression I got when you showed up at my doorstep with nowhere else to go but maybe I read that wrong”

“Of course we’re staying Techno, thank you” Ghostbur chimes in, pulling Glatt to the basement entrance. 

They disappear beyond trapdoors. Smiling at each other as they push furniture around the room to make it theirs. Glatt unpacks the bundle he brought with their valuables, propping books onto the bookshelf. He watches Ghostbur flit around the room, the spirit hanging maps and paintings and making their bed with woolen blankets. He smiles, beaming at his Ghostbur’s golden light.

Home.

What a funny concept home is, Glatt used to think home was a place, a building, he didn’t care if he had a home months ago.

What did it even mean to have a home?

He had asked himself that question while at the ruins of L’manberg. He knows now, he knows what home is. It wasn’t the village, it wasn’t the house that they lost, it isn't even Techno’s cabin.

Not his true home anyways, home is not a place, or a building.

Ghostbur is his home and he’ll protect his home until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments! please they boost my rapidly declining self-esteem
> 
> Very special thanks to my beloved friend/beta reader/editor/co-creator JC, who I graciously share this account with and who compliments me a lot and helps keep me motivated to write this silly little fanfiction.


End file.
